Not Normal
by Orilon
Summary: Spike is Willow's Sire, but she is not a vampire.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Not Normal  
  
Author: Orilon  
  
Rating: PG-13 I mprov # 31 Bittersweet - crack - candle - ring  
  
Pairing: Willow/Spike  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
Distribution: If you want it, take it and let me know where.  
  
Disclaimer: Everything from Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy.  
  
Summary: Spike is Willow's sire, but she's not a vampire.  
  
Feedback: Please.  
  
Willow closed her eyes and leaned her head against Spike's shoulder, hoping the cell phone would stop ringing. She was glad when it finally stopped and she went to more pleasurable tasks of watching the candlelight flicker on his pale skin.  
  
Spike checked the cell phone "Chubs, again."  
  
"I don't want to talk to them."  
  
"You need to talk them sometime, pet."  
  
"How can I tell them what happened? 'Hi guys, I'm a vampire now?' They'll look disgusted right before they stake me."  
  
"You are not a vampire."  
  
"What do you mean? That vamp drained me and you gave me your blood making me a vampire."  
  
Willow shivered thinking about that night. She had been walking home alone from a research meeting and was attacked by a group of vampires. One drained her to the point of death before Spike staked him and gave her his blood. When she woke up, she drank three bags of bittersweet pig's blood. She could understand his complaining about the taste now.  
  
Spike sighed. He really didn't want to get into this, but it was looking like he would have to.  
  
"You are not a vampire. You have a heart beat, a pulse and body warmth. You need to breathe too."  
  
"You're right, but what am I?"  
  
"A Nevel Falcon." He brushed aside her silky hair to look at the back of her neck. As he thought, on the nape of her neck was the black circle.  
  
"A what? And why did Giles never tell us about them?"  
  
"When most are turned, they become vampires like their Sire. However there are certain people are born a Nevel Falcon, but don't actually show signs until they are turned. The Watchers don't know because they pass as human."  
  
Willow stared off into a crack in the wall before asking "Why did Buffy never sense me?"  
  
"The full change didn't take place until I turned you, and Nevel Falcons feel the same as a human unless you know what one feels like. They occasionally need blood, like you did when you first woke up but mainly exist on normal human food."  
  
"If I went over to Giles' would I feel like a human or something else to Buffy?" she asked.  
  
"Human, the Slayer doesn't pay attention"  
  
"I suppose I will have to go over there to get them off my back." 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Explanations  
  
Author: Orilon  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Pairing: Willow/Spike  
  
Spoilers: none  
  
Distribution: If you want it, take it and let me know where.  
  
Disclaimer: Everything from Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy.  
  
Summary: Willow goes to Giles' and learns more about Nevel Falcons from Angel.  
  
Feedback: Please.  
  
Willow cautiously walked into Giles' apartment, hoping that Spike was right, that Buffy wouldn't attack her.   
  
She was caught by surprise when Xander hugged her.  
  
"Where have you been? We missed you." He asked, holding her tightly.   
  
Before she could answer, he backed up and saw the bite mark on her neck.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I was attacked walking home and Spike saved me."  
  
Angel walked in the room and Willow was surprised that she could sense him. He felt similar to Spike, but there was something more. She couldn't exactly say why she thought that it wasn't the soul but something else.  
  
"Spike attacked you? I am going to kill him once and for all." Angel growled and stalked towards the door.  
  
Willow felt an intense anger flow through her at Angel's words just before she grabbed a stake and slammed him against a wall with the stake over his heart.  
  
Angel was stunned to see the silver flash in Willow's eyes before he was against the wall with at stake to his heart. Then he felt it, she was a Nevel Falcon, plus he could see the falcon just below the surface. Which explained her sudden strength; the falcon instinct kicked in at his words and gave her momentary strength to react.  
  
He groaned. The reaction meant that Spike was her sire; the falcon instinct only surfaced that strongly when either the childe or sire was threatened. Since he threatened Spike, she reacted in the typical childe way. Could his unlife get any worse?  
  
Willow shook her head and panicked.  
  
"What did I just do? Angel are you ok?" she asked, throwing down the stake and helping him away from the wall.  
  
"Your protective instinct kicked in."  
  
"Protective instinct? What are you talking about dead boy?" Xander asked.  
  
Angel groaned. This was going to be hard enough without Xander's insults.   
  
"Can I talk to you outside?" He asked Willow.  
  
"Sure." She followed him outside.  
  
"Do you know that you are.." he began.  
  
"A Nevel Falcon? Yeah Spike told me last night."  
  
Good this makes explaining a little easier.  
  
"Nevel Falcons have a strong protective instinct towards their sire or childe. I threatened your sire, and the instinct kicked in without you realizing what happened."  
  
"That's why I was strong enough to push you?"  
  
"Yes. The falcon is stronger when the instinct is let loose. Most of the time it is hidden under the human aspects." 


End file.
